Not So Different
by FullMoonEclipse
Summary: Truth be told, Devin didn't want to be fighting aliens or overthrowing the Confederacy. But she never knew that she, along with a Protoss Templar, would build a friendship upon a discovery that they're not as different as it seems. ONESHOT. Sequel maybe


_StarCraft_

_Not So Different_

_**A/N: **__Believe it or not, ladies and gents, this is actually the very first fic I've ever finished._ EVER._ I initially wrote this without intention to put it up, but here we are. Now, let's get on with this, shall we?_

"**S**o then there's this Hydralisk, right? And the son of a bitch is the size of a seige tank..." The Marine, a twenty-five year old named George Dawson, had a confident smirk on his youthful face. Devin Halloway couldn't care less about his story though. She stood only up to where the badges were on his chest (seeing she was short for a thirteen year old), but even she could tell he didn't have a scar on him.

_"Great,"_ She thought. _"Another rookie trying to impress me. And what the hell's a Hydralisk?"_ Dawson continued.

"So the slimy freak comes running at me and all I've got is a Gauss pistol, and my unit's bailed." Devin shrugged.

"Sounds...scary." She tried to sound interested, not trying to hurt the guy's feelings. Dawson's smirk was still there and Devin wanted to slap it right off his face.

"Nah, I wasn't scared. It was the Hydralisk that was scared of me!" Somewhere in her mind, Devin was groaning to herself.

To be entirely honest, Devin didn't want to be here. She didn't like being around people who looked like they could snap her in two. She didn't like being around people who told stories that didn't have any physical proof. But _no,_ her father had dragged her aboard this ship saying that it would 'build character' or something. Worse, her mother backed him up.

It was because of a man called Arcturus Mengsk who led a rebel faction called 'The Sons of Korhal' and they apparently wanted to uproot the current government, the Confederacy. Devin herself was a rebel, but wanted to have nothing to do with the war Mengsk was waging against the Confederacy. Yet here she was on a round-robin trip around the Koprulu Sector and already involved with it- how ironic.

"Okay, Dawson, I think she's heard enough of your stories." Came a familiar voice as another Marine came into view. "Don't lie to a woman- especially not my daughter. Now back to your post, Marine! That's an order!" Dawson gave a disappointed sigh and a disheartened "yes, sir" before walking off. Devin gave a relieved sigh and turned to face her father, David.

"Thanks for that, Dad." David smiled.

"No problem, sweetheart. How was the tour?" Devin shrugged.

"Eh, fine, I guess until he started going off on some crap about him taking on a Hydralisk or whatever with a Gauss pistol." David laughed.

"What, Dawson? The kid's been here less than a week!" Devin crossed her arms.

"Probably trying to improve the already terrible morale here." David shrugged.

"Or trying to impress you. He's probably got a crush on you, Dev- not that I blame him." Devin gave her father a look that screamed 'What the hell?'

"Gross! Dad!" David laughed as his daughter began to beat him in the arm with her fists.

"C'mon, Dev- I was joking!"

"That was a terrible joke!"

"I know, Dev- Ow! Cut that out!" Devin smirked triumphantly.

"Is this the part where I smirk and say 'I told you so now can I go home'?" Her father's smile faded, replaced by a serious line.

"Devin Julia Halloway," He began, crossing his arms.

"_Uh-oh,"_ Thought Devin. _"Full name. Busted!"_

"We've discussed this. It's high time you learned how important it is that these people, along with myself are putting our lives on the line for the people the Confederacy is willing to forsake. I'm putting my life on the line for you, your mother and for the good of everyone.

"I know you've your doubts about what Mengsk is asking of me, but it's for a good cause. Hell, if it weren't for him, the Confederacy would've gladly left us out as dinner for the Zerg. He's doing this for us, Dev. You're a rebel- I thought you'd understand. Besides," David's smile returned as he walked away. "War builds character! You don't wanna look useless, do you?" Devin watched him leave before adjusting her canvas satchel and walking towards the room she was sharing with her father.

"Good cause, my ass..."

•••

**L**ater, Devin was suited up in protective clothing and standing next to Sarah Kerrigan on an unknown planet (actually, it had been mentioned in the briefing, but Devin hadn't been paying attention). Kerrigan gave her a nudge in the shoulder.

"Nervous, kid?" Devin pouted.

"Don't call me kid. Secondly," Kerrigan smirked.

"You're not scared, I know. I'm a telepath. I'm guessing you know what that is?" Devin nodded.

"I also know the rumours that folks like you are abducted as kids and experimented on, just like animals used to be." Kerrigan sighed.

"Don't tell anyone I told you this, but you're right. What I went through was far beyond the most horrible nightmare you've had or are yet to have. You should count yourself lucky. As if it weren't bad enough, I heard some kids were sent away for cross-genetic experiments. I haven't heard news about them since I was your age." Devin swallowed.

"Sorry I asked." Kerrigan retained her smile.

"It's okay. Least I can breathe Vespene and not choke to death." Devin gave a slight giggle and tried to stay close to Kerrigan.

"So what was it we're doing again?" Kerrigan gave only words in response.

"Magistrate Vasquez wants us to storm a Protoss mineral mine, take over it and their encampment and take the spoils for ourselves."

Magistrate Elsa Lilith Vasquez was a formidable woman in her thirties who was allied with Mengsk and had taken a liking to xenolinguistics, ancient Earth literature, fine wines and alien technologies- Protoss in particular. Devin had met Magistrate Vasquez before, and she seemed like the kind of woman you would either obey, or she'd put a hole in your head. That was how scary she was (yet, it seemed, Mengsk had taken a fancy to her, despite the age difference-he was at least ten years older).

Devin looked to Kerrigan with worry.

"I hope it's an easy job." Kerrigan laughed and patted Devin on the shoulder as she walked towards Jim Raynor, a sheriff from the Mar Sara colony (who Devin had taken a fancy to)

"Now where's the fun in that?" Devin watched her walk away. With a sigh, she tossed her head to get a few strands of her wavy, dark brown hair out of her face before trying to catch up with Kerrigan.

"Something tells me I'm gonna be helping with this, huh?" Kerrigan nodded.

"You bet your ass you are." Devin sighed.

"I was afraid you were gonna say that." _"Stupid Dad."_ She grudged to herself. Kerrigan heard her.

"Yeah, I'm against your Dad sending you out here, too, but we didn't exactly have a choice. Your Dad wants you to have a piece of the action, so I'm gonna make this easy for you- keep close to me and keep shooting. Think you can do that?" Devin nodded.

"I guess so." Kerrigan smiled.

"Good." Within minutes, the whole squadron was ready to fight as Magistrate Vasquez gave the order to attack.

•••

There were gunshots and energy bolts flying left and right and the Protoss kept attacking while their drones fled with whatever minerals they had. Devin's hand was wrapped around the handle of her gun, her finger on the trigger, but she didn't even get a shot in. A blast suddenly echoed and both factions were silenced as the ceiling of the mine began to cave in. Before she was knocked out by a falling rock, Devin could hear Kerrigan calling her name and reaching out for her...

...and that's the last thing she could see.

•••

**W**hen she came to, Devin managed to sit up and look around. The cave-in had cut off the only visible exit and lying on the ground nearby was a Protoss.

"_Wait," _She thought. _"A Protoss?"_ Devin backed up quickly as it awoke and looked to her without a word. She gulped and frantically searched through her satchel for anything that she could use to defend herself. The Protoss held up a hand.

"Do not be afraid, Terran- You know we are both defenceless." Devin didn't falter for a second.

"I hardly believe you. You Protoss are telepaths, aren't you? _I'm_ the defenceless one here!" The Protoss nodded.

"That we are, but I am a Templar, a healer- not a warrior. My name is Tharon." Devin swallowed.

"I'm Devin. Devin Halloway." She said quickly. Tharon walked towards her and knelt down until they were at eye level. He placed a four-fingered hand just beside her head. Devin flinched and moved away from him slightly. Tharon kept his eyes on her.

"Fear not, child- I am not going to hurt you."

"At least tell me what you're going to do before you go doing any psionic mumbo-jumbo."

"I am just going to see how you ended up here. I need to see your thoughts." Devin sighed.

"Alright..." _"This sounds like the sci-fi stuff my great-odd grandmother used to watch."_ Tharon was confused by this.

"Your human conception of psychic ability is quite mislead." Devin shrugged.

"Eh, I blame the government." Tharon nodded. Again, his hand was placed beside her head and Devin could feel Tharon going through her thoughts and memories- Listening to Dawson's fake-ass story, standing next to Sarah, the cave-in- and eventually Tharon gave her some room and Devin tried to register what had happened.

"That was weird." Tharon nodded.

"It always feels strange the first time. For now, we must find a way out of the mines." Devin raised an eyebrow at him and gestured to the wall of rocks behind them.

"Um, Tharon? I don't know if you've noticed, but the only way out got blocked off in the cave-in." Tharon chuckled.

"It seems, Devin, you have much to learn. First lesson- there is always more than one solution for problems such as these." Devin watched Tharon with interest, expecting something amazing to happen, but he did nothing. Suddenly, there was a crackling of lightning and the wall closest to Tharon crumbled to reveal a tunnel. Devin was dumbstruck and held up a finger in a questioning manner.

"But...how did that...?" Tharon chuckled.

"Given time, you will understand. Come along, now- I sense my comrades nearby." Hesitantly, Devin got to her feet and followed him into the tunnel.

•••

**E**ventually, the two became exhausted, so they decided to stop and rest. Devin took this opportunity to write in her diary.

_ ' Day 2:_

_Went on a mission, got stuck down a Protoss mineral mine. Met a Protoss who's stuck down here with me. Protoss read my mind then blew a hole in the wall._

'_Now to get serious- are Sarah, Jim or Dad even looking for me? I hope they find me soon. I think I'm getting claustrophobic. Anyways, the Protoss I'm stuck with down here seems to know the way out of here. He says his name's Tharon. He read my mind earlier (which I'm sure he's doing right now!), which was kinda weird.'_

Devin quickly shut her diary and stuffed it back into her satchel with her pen. Tharon looked at her curiously.

"You keep a journal, I see?" Devin didn't look back at him.

"Yep." Tharon was still curious.

"I did not think anyone kept journals anymore. I always see recorded ones." Devin shrugged.

"It's been reinforced in my family for years-Don't record sound unless you're making music. Don't record video unless you're making a movie- my grandmother made those rules and my mother reinforced it ever since." Tharon nodded.

"I see." Devin gave a slight giggle.

"Yeah, well, I never understood those holorecorder thingies. Troublesome little bastards." She laughed. Tharon gave her a questioning look, but let Devin laugh.

•••

**M**eanwhile, Jim Raynor had his hands full with David Halloway.

"_WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE'S STUCK IN A MINE?"_

"Sir, don't worry, I'm sure Devin can take care of herself."

"Dammit, Raynor, she's _THIRTEEN!_ What if there's a Protoss in there with her?"

"Calm down, man. I'm sure she'll be just fine. We'll keep looking-"

"You'd _better!_ I'm warning you, Raynor," David snarled. "If my Devin turns up dead, so help me I will have you stripped of your rank and any power your position may have." Jim tensed up.

"Look, man- I don't care for threats. But believe me, we'll find Devin, but it's going to take some time, alright?" Without another word, David nodded and stormed off, leaving Raynor to find Kerrigan- they had work to do.

•••

**D**evin and Tharon had been walking for some time until Tharon told her it was late night outside and the two decided to get some rest. Devin broke off a bit of a rations bar she had and chewed it thoughtfully.

"I wonder if anyone's looking for us." She said after swallowing the small mouthful. Tharon nodded.

"Your father and Commander Raynor will most likely be looking for you." Devin gave him a surprised look.

"How do you know...wait, nevermind." She already knew Tharon had read her mind. Of _course_ he would know about Jim. She just hoped he didn't know...

"You have feelings for Commander Raynor?" Devin's face went bright red.

"That's none of your damn business!" She picked up a rock and threw it at him, but it missed by a few inches because she was a lousy shot. "I only look up to him! Besides," She brought her knees up to her chin. "He likes Kerrigan anyways." Tharon raised an eyeridge at this.

"I see." The two were silent for some time.

"So," Devin relaxed a little and rested her head on her knees, looking at Tharon. "Who's gonna be looking for you, then?"

"I have faith that I will be found by the right people." Devin nodded. He was right. If the other Terrans found her first, they'd turn their fire on Tharon. She was convinced, however, that he meant no harm.

"Well," She yawned. "We'd better get some rest. We've got a hell of a lot of walking to do tomorrow." Devin curled up on her side, one hand clutching her satchel tightly. "Goodnight, Tharon."

"Sleep well, Devin."

•••

**D**evin was shaken awake about two hours later.

"Devin! Wake up!" Devin groaned in protest.

"No, Mom, I don't wanna go to school..." Another shake.

"Devin, quickly! We don't have time for this!" Devin got to her feet drunkenly.

"What is it, Tharon? I was sleeping..." The ground beneath them suddenly began to crack and insectoid creatures began to crawl out of the ground.

"Zerg!" Exclaimed Tharon, psi-blades forming on his arms.

"How'd the bastards get in here, anyways?" Devin frantically rummaged through her satchel for a weapon. All she could find was a pair of scissors. Tharon sliced a Zergling in half.

"They burrow underground to escape their enemies. There must be a battle above us!" Devin hurled the scissors at another Zergling and, surprisingly enough, they went through it like a buzzsaw before clattering to the ground about two metres away.

"Well, I think we'd better get out of here before we're overrun, don't you think?" Tharon quickly beheaded what Devin assumed to be a Hydralisk and nodded.

"Indeed. Hurry!" The two ran without another word further down the tunnels. Casting a look back over her shoulder, Devin saw more Zerg chasing them with another Hydralisk leading the pack. She screamed as the Hydralisk swung a scythe-like claw at her. Strong hands pushed her away and Tharon took the blow for her, leaving a wound across his chest.

"Tharon!" Cried Devin. Staggering slightly, Tharon managed to keep up with her. The Hydralisk gave a terrible roar and the whole tunnel shook violently. Rocks fell from the ceiling and blocked the Zerg off from their quarry. Devin hit the ground and Tharon followed suit, though he was knocked unconscious by a falling rock. Devin managed to drag him away before a large rock from the ceiling could cause anymore damage.

•••

**W**hen Tharon awoke, his head ached and he found himself bandaged in some places. Placing a hand to his temple, he found that had been bandaged, too. Then it hit him- the Zerg attack...!

"Devin!" His hand found a smaller one and he looked down at the sleeping Terran girl, who awoke slowly.

"Tharon...you're awake." She got to her feet, stretching out her arms. "I managed to patch you up, but it took a while. You're heavy...I was afraid it might've been too late." Tharon noticed the box of medical supplies nearby, and it looked close to empty. Tharon was touched that a Terran, who his people believed were godless, warmongering savages, had actually _helped_ him! A _Terran!_

"Devin Halloway, you have saved my life." As well as he could, he managed to give Devin a salute that a warrior gives his leader- fist over his heart, on his knees.

"By the honour code of the Protoss, I am at your disposal until the end." Devin was surprised and gave Tharon a bashful smile.

"Aw, Tharon, it was nothing, really." Tharon chuckled and got to his feet. Somehow it didn't scare Devin that she was a shrimp compared to how he towered over her anymore.

"Devin, I am not young- I am close to perhaps five thousand, eight hundred years old- I am not invincible. Devin's eyes widened and her jaw dropped.

"Five thousand eight-You're ancient! Like, _Museum_ ancient!" Tharon nodded.

"In a sense. My kind live for a very long time, you see." Devin was amazed.

"That's...that's just...woah. I mean, the oldest human in history was like, two hundred and fifty-something, but you-!" She slumped down with her knees bent out in a 'W' shape. Tharon sat down beside her.

"Forgive me if I startled you." Devin shook her head.

"No, no- I'm fine. I just need some sleep, is all. Running from Zerg really takes a lot out of you." She yawned and curled up on the ground next to Tharon.

"Sleep well, old buddy." Tharon chuckled warmly and patted the young Terran's head.

"The same to you, Devin." No sooner had he said it, he, too, had fallen straight to sleep.

•••

**"D**evin, this is Sarah Kerrigan. Can you hear me? Devin!" The ex-Ghost gave a frustrated sigh. Jim Raynor pulled up nearby.

"Nothing?" Kerrigan shook her head.

"No, still nothing. Her communicator's obviously busted. If she's with a Protoss, the psionic field along with the mineral crystals in the mines will stop me from reaching out to her telepathically. Too much interference." She put a hand on Jim's shoulder. "I'm sorry, Jim. The Protoss are bound to find her first." Jim sighed and nodded. David and Kerrigan weren't the only ones who were worried. He liked talking to Devin. She was a good kid.

"Let's hope she's careful with her words. I hear Protoss are sensitive folk."  
"If she's even alive." Added Kerrigan. Jim nodded.

"Let's hope she is, darlin'. We'd better head back. Mengsk wants to brief us on something." The two got on Jim's Vulture and rode back towards base.

•••

**D**evin yawned, stretching out her arms as far as she could to relieve tension. She noticed Tharon was already awake and training (or so she assumed), psi-blades drawn and swinging about with care. Devin watched for a while with interest.

"You sure like to keep in shape, huh?" Tharon's psi-blades disappeared and he turned to look at her.

"We are urged to train ourselves. Even a Templar, even a healer, such as myself- we must know how to defend ourselves against whatever dangers there may be." Devin smiled and brought her knees up to her chin.

"Are there female Templars?" Tharon nodded.

"There are."

"Do they fight, too?" Tharon shrugged.

"I have only seen a few in battle. Most of the time they are teachers to young Templar in training." Devin's smile became a grin.

"Sounds like women are pretty important in your culture."

"To an extent." Devin nodded.

"I see." After a silent pause, they decided they had to move on. As they continued down the tunnel, Devin tried to keep in step with Tharon.

"You know what?" Tharon cast her a sideways glance.

"Yes, Devin?"

"I've noticed something." Tharon chuckled.

"And what's that?" Devin smirked up at him.

"Not only have I realised that you Protoss aren't the godless, savage abominations of nature that everyone days you are, but I guess we're not so different as we seem to be." Tharon was surprised by this. He knew Devin was, to a certain extent, right, but he could hardly believe it himself. Maybe his old teacher was right- _"Children do have an amazing way of realising what others cannot."_

"It seems, young Terran, you are right. Over the course of this venture, I, too, have realised this. Also, I have begun to think of you as..." Suddenly, the ground beneath them shook and Zerg began crawling out of the cracks forming in the ground.

"Oh, not again!" Groaned Devin, who was already backing up against a wall. Tharon's psi-blades came to life as he readied himself for battle. Suddenly, Devin heard a voice inside her head.

_"Sorry we couldn't find you in time, kid...the evac's not coming."_ Devin's eyes widened.

"Kerrigan..." She understood now. The Zerg had taken over the planet. _They had taken Sarah Kerrigan._ Tears formed and rolled down her face. Her sorrow turned to rage and she picked up a sharp mineral crystal and lunged at a nearby Zergling with a wordless, savage battle cry. The crystal went through its head and she swung a punch in between its mandibles that sent it careening into the ground nearby. Ignoring Tharon's warnings, she fought on and the Templar soon followed her into the fray, slicing at Zerg left and right while Devin threw punches and kicks and threw Zerg into sharp crystals sticking out of the wall. Devin turned to see a Hydralisk behind her, and it gave a terrible roar. Devin gave an equally frightening battle cry and lunged at it.

_"FOR KERRIGAN!"_ She dug her fingernails into its chest until she broke through the skin. The Hydralisk screeched in pain. Blood spurting from the wounds, Devin pushed further and further until she had a tight hold on its spine. She pulled on it until she heard a sickening crack and the Hydralisk gave one last pained roar before it went crashing backwards into a wall. Suddenly, a jet of green gas came spilling in around them. Tharon quickly dragged Devin away.

"Vespene!" Devin was already having a strangled coughing fit and collapsed into Tharon's arms.

"Tharon..." Her voice was strained. "I can't...breathe..." She managed between coughing. She felt like she was going to pass out. Tharon knew this was bad. While as Protoss had evolved past the need to breathe, humans still needed air and it was only a matter of time before Devin would choke to death- _Humans couldn't breathe Vespene._ Rocks started to fall and Tharon saw a way out through the ceiling. Gathering up Devin in his arms, he began to jump from rock to falling rock until he reached the surface. Devin was breathing a little easier now, but she was still injured from the battle and still needed help. The roar of a Hydralisk filled the air and Tharon saw a Terran man who, from reading Devin's memories, he recognised as Jim Raynor, fighting it. Tharon drew a psi-blade and lunged at the Hydralisk, slicing its head clean off. Raynor looked surprised. Tharon straightened himself up.

"Commander Raynor, I presume." Raynor raised his Gauss rifle at the Protoss.

"Yeah, what do you-" His gaze flickered to Devin. "Devin? What happened to her?" Tharon took another step towards Raynor and gently placed Devin in his arms.

"She needs help. Take her off this planet, James Raynor. She has seen enough of this war to last her a lifetime. She trusts you, Commander. I'm holding you to your word that you will help her." Before Jim could reply, Tharon had disappeared. Devin opened her eyes a bit.

"Jim...?" Jim nodded.

"I'm here, kid. What the hell happened to you?" Devin tried a grin.

"Took on a Hydralisk...and a bunch of Zerg...with my bare hands." Jim smiled. She had the injuries to prove it.

"You sure did, Dev. You sure did. Now let's get you home." Devin smiled as Jim carried her off to the Medical tent.

•••

**T**haron watched Raynor walk away with Devin.

"_Taro ruul asz,_ Devin Halloway. And may our paths cross once again someday."

"So this is where you have been hiding, Tharon." Tharon turned and bowed to the Protoss behind him.

"_En taro Adun_, High Templar Tassadar. I take it you heard my calling?" Tassadar nodded.

"Yes, I did. I sensed you had a Terran child with you." Tharon nodded.

"Yes, High Templar. However, she was no trouble. I feel she will be safe now, though, with quite a tale to tell upon her return home." Tassadar nodded in agreement.

"That she will, old friend. That she will."


End file.
